<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two is Better than One by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784205">Two is Better than One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife'>WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely no plot, Blow Jobs, Crack, Doggy Style, F/M, I mean it, I'm not sorry, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, this is filthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How they got into this precarious position in the first place, the three would never really know. All they knew is that this was right where they wanted to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Antoine Triplett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two is Better than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure filth and I apologize for nothing. Also, I wrote this in about 45 minutes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How they got into this precarious position in the first place, the three would never really know. All they knew is that this was right where they wanted to be.</p><p>Trip held Jemma by the hips as he thrust into her over and over again. Dragging his long dark cock out of her tight cunt, leaving just the tip in before sheathing himself to the hilt again.</p><p>Jemma buried her cheek into the mattress as she let Trip fuck her from behind, slipping closer and closer to ecstasy with each thrust of his hips.</p><p>She’d never been fucked like this before. Don’t get her wrong, Fitz could make love to her for eternity but sometimes she needed a little more than love making. Sometimes she needed to be fucked. Hard. </p><p>It was an arrangement that worked out for all three parties involved quite well. Fitz had a voyeur kink that was being satiated as he watched Jemma get fucked. Trip got to fuck Jemma Simmons P.H.D x 2 aka the most magnificent woman on any planet. And Jemma? She got to have a threesome with the love of her life and her former crush who happened to have the body and cock of a Greek God.</p><p>Speaking of Fitz, it was then that he decided to join in the fun. Having got his fill of watching, he quickly undressed and joined the two of them on the king size bed. He leaned over to kiss Jemma, enjoying the way she could barely pucker her lips against his as her ragged breathing took over from her pleasure.</p><p>His tongue tangled with hers while his hands cupped her tits, tweaking her stiffened nipples which caused her to bite down hard on Fitz’s bottom lip. He pulled away in pain even though he loved it. But still, he had to get her back.</p><p>“She likes to be spanked too,” Fitz spoke, locking eyes with Trip momentarily. Trip could barely nod his head, his sense overcome with how tight Jemma’s cunt was. He obliged quickly, swatting her ass with his large palm.</p><p>“Oh, shit..” Jemma breathed out, Loving the painful sensation.</p><p>Fitz knelt in front of her as she gripped his cock, sliding her mouth around it instantly, taking him as deep as she could. It took all the control in Fitz’s body to not cum right there. The sight and situation almost tipping him over the edge far too quickly.</p><p>Jemma moaned around him as Trip followed her boyfriend’s instructions again, bringing his hand down and spanking her firmly on her rear. The pressure made her body jump forward, an accidental assist in her sucking of Fitz’s cock.</p><p>Jemma didn’t even need to do anything further. The impact of each of Trip’s thrusts lunged her forward, sliding her mouth on and off of Fitz. Fitz did his part, gathering up Jemma’s brunette curls and holding them firmly out of the way, allowing her unimpeded access to his length.</p><p>Jemma didn’t know what she expected to happen that night but getting spitroasted by Fitz and Trip surely wasn’t something she ever expected. It also wasn’t something she would ever complain about.</p><p>As for Fitz, he couldn’t make up his mind on what to watch, Jemma sucking him off or Trip fucking her. After a moment, he settled on Trip fucking her, deducting that this may be his only chance to do that, not sure how often this arrangement was going to happen, if it ever happened again at all.</p><p>They continued like that until ecstasy revealed itself. Trip moaned out something about being close and Fitz instructed him to cum on Jemma’s back. He did as told, pulling out of her and tugging off the condom before stroking himself off, coating her back in rope after rope of white hot cum.</p><p>The sight was too much for Fitz to bear and he tensed up, releasing himself into Jemma’s mouth. She eagerly swallowed down his seed, revelling in the taste of him. </p><p>When he was finished they all collapsed next to each other on the bed, limbs entangled, breathing ragged and heavy.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Trip breathed out, “I think it’s safe to say you are the luckiest man in the world, Fitz.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Fitz chuckled before planting a chaste kiss on Jemma’s mouth. Her arm wrapped around his neck, tangling in his curls as she deepened the kiss.</p><p>“Someone’s still got some energy, I see. Guess I didn’t do a good enough job,” Trip teased.</p><p>Fitz pulled away, “Don’t worry, mate. It takes a lot to get her off. Help me out,” he replied.</p><p>Jemma giggled, letting the two men go back to working her body. She rolled her head to the other side, awkwardly stretching her arm out around Trip’s head and pulling him into a heated kiss.</p><p>The two men both moved their hands down her body, spreading her legs before going to work on her heat with their fingers.</p><p>What a glorious sight they must have been. Jemma in the middle of a Fitz and Trip sandwich, body covered in a sheen layer of sweat, hair disheveled, her legs spread wider than they ever had been with two sets of fingers stroking her cunt to completion.</p><p>Fitz slid three fingers into her wet entrance as Trip thumbed at her clit. Within seconds she exploded, cunt clenching around Fitz’s fingers. Her moans filled the room as her body convulsed, her mind floating into ecstasy. They kept stroking her until her body went limp, indicating that her orgasm had run its course.</p><p>The three all went quiet, laying together in bliss and their breathing slowly returned to normal. </p><p>“If ya’ll don’t mind, I’m just gonna nap quick,” Trip spoke up, breaking the contented silence.</p><p>FitzSimmons both giggled, “We just had a threesome and you think we can’t share a shower?”</p><p>“I’m just not sure we’d be able to get clean all together is all,” Trip replied, a large grin spreading over his face, “And I don’t think S.H.I.E.L.D. designed these showers with three people in mind. Gonna be a tight fit. No pun intended.”</p><p>“Oh but that’s the point. Might just force you two to give me a little show of your own. Rest up boys, because when we wake up we are all getting in that shower. And I’m sucking off the both of you in it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are very much apprecited! This was just meant to be a fun smutty fic and not to be taken seriously, it isn't a headcanon or anything, just something I came up with.</p><p>I have a couple more ideas for smutty FitzSimmons fics so let me know if you would like to see those! :)</p><p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: @GeraltsGooch<br/>Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>